


Five Minutes To Midnight

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tick Tock [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), TiMER (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward First Time, Awkward Sex, BAMF!Sheriff Stilinski, Bottom!Scott, Coming Out, Crossover, Eventual Sex, Fingering, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slurs, Stiles is a good best friend, TW: antilgbt language, a bit - Freeform, embarassing first time, even as a kid, gay!scott, in the closet, isaac may be demisexual, jackson is still a dbag, longsuffering!Melissa, loving mother!melissa, mild voilence near the end, raphael is a biggot, so is Isaac's father, soul mates, stiles is in a poly relationship, they're both virgins, time skip, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott begs his parents to get him a Time for his 13th birthday, a device which counts down until you meet your soul mate, then rings when you lock eyes.  He hopes it's Allison Argent, the girl he's crushed on for years.  Who will his Timer lead him too, and when he finds out, will he be able to accept it?</p>
<p>Written for Rarepair November!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alarm Set

          It’s Scott’s 13th birthday.  Everyone is celebrating and partying, Scott so excited for each of his presents and to be able to eat as much cake as he wants.  There’s one thing that’s on his parents minds though, the thing they know Scott has mentioned since he understood what it meant.

         “So, can I get a Timer now?” he asks, mouth filled with cake, frosting smeared across his lips.

         “What?” Raphael asks, trying for nonchalant and hitting petulant instead.

         “Can I get a Timer now?  I’m 13, that’s when you can get one, right?”

         “Honey, I’m not sure you should get one right away, don’t you want to wait until you’re older?” Melissa says, patting his head and smiling down at her baby boy.

         Scott scoots away from her touch, embarrassed since Stiles is there, but doesn’t relent.

         “But, but, what if I meet my soul mate before I get one, and then I don’t know that I already met her?”

         “As if your soul mate isn’t Allison,” Stiles teases, punching Scott in the arm.

         “Hey, could she be?  Would it just ring again the next time I saw her?”

         “We’ll think about it kiddo, alright?” Raphael says, ruffling his son’s hair and receiving a bright smile in return.

         “Fine…” Scott whines, before returning to gushing over his newest game with Stiles.

********** 

         Two days later, Scott eagerly jumps in the car, ready for their trip to get ice cream.

         “I can’t believe we’re having ice cream before dinner!” he squeals, bouncing up and down in his seat.

         “Well, we thought it would be a good ‘after procedure’ treat,” Melissa says, glancing at her husband.

         “Procedure?” Scott asks, perplexed, making that same confused puppy dog look he always does.

         “Well son, we thought it over, and if this is what you really want, we’re going to get you a Timer.  Of course, to pay for it, we’re going to have to cut your allowance a bit,” Raphael states, eyes focused on the road.

         “What?” Scott blurts, followed by a stream of unintelligible and excited babbling.

         “Calm down, calm down.  We won’t cut it that much, but it is extra money every month, and who knows how long it’ll be before it goes off,” Melissa assures her son.

         “Ok, it’s worth it if I can find out if Allison is the one!” Scott answers, giddy.

         They pull up at the Timer store and everyone gets out of the car.  Scott is bouncing and skipping as they walk towards the door.  His parents fill out all the paperwork and pay, while Scott fiddles with his jacket in the chair.  After a short, mostly painless procedure, Scott’s Timer is installed and he is elated.

**********  
         “Now remember, your Timer may not activate right away, it’s possible your soul mate hasn’t gotten one yet, especially at your age.  When it does though, it’ll count down to zero.  The day after it does, when you meet your soul mate, it’ll beep after you lock eyes, alright?” the woman at the counter says.

         “I know that!  I’ve seen the movies!” Scott scoffs, indignant.

         They head out to get ice cream; Scott gets a banana split, his parents share a sundae.  He fidgets in his seat the whole time, ready to take off the bandage.  Finally, his parents relent, Melissa carefully removing it.

         It’s blank.

         Scott pouts, more than a little upset that he doesn’t have a time.

         “Hey, cheer up kiddo, they nice lady said it might not show up right away.  That special girl for you just hasn’t gotten hers yet,” Raphael says, trying to console him.

         “Yeah… I guess so,” Scott says, absentmindedly rubbing at the Timer, as if it will suddenly start.

         At school the next day, Scott proudly shows off his Timer for everyone to see.  At lunch he’s the talk of the cafeteria, eager teens rushing to see it.

         “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.  And it didn’t even hurt,” Scott claims, even though he teared up a bit during the implantation.

         “Hrmph” huffs a voice from behind the crowd.  “I’ve had a Timer for months McCall, it isn’t that special,” Jackson says, air of superiority evident.

         “Shut up Jackson!” Stiles yells, rubbing Scott’s already slumping shoulders.

         “Just sayin’, McCall isn’t anything special,” Jackson says, walking off, dragging some of the other kids with him in his wake.

         “Of course Jackson already had one, I forgot,” Scott sulks.

         “Oh boo hoo, Jackson’s a fart.  His Timer hasn’t started either, so you could still beat him there,” Stiles offers, trying to raise Scott’s spirits.

         “Yeah, that’s true,” he says, looking hopeful again.

********** 

         A few weeks pass, but still Scott’s Timer doesn’t start.  After a while, he begins to forget it’s even there, novelty worn off.  That’s why, when he’s playing basketball with Stiles and the other boys, he doesn’t notice the ticking at first.

         “Hey, do you guys hear something?” he finally asks, face scrunched up in confusion.

         “Yeah, like a clock ticking?” Stiles says, then immediately grabs Scott’s arm.  “Scott!  Your Timer!”

         Scott quickly looks down, wrenching his arm out of Stiles’ grasp and staring at the numbers.

         “So?  What’s it say?  How many years until you meet your soul mate?” Stiles asks, excited.

         “Hmm, I’m not sure,” Scott replies, staring at the numbers like a hard math problem.

         “Here, let me,” Stiles responds, looking at Scott’s wrist intently.  “Scott…”

         “What?  Is it a long time?  Am I not going to meet her until I’m forty?” Scott whines, nervous all over again.

         “No, no…” Stiles says in a hushed voice.  “This is tomorrow.  Your Timer is almost up; you’re meeting your soul mate tomorrow!”

         “What?” Scott nearly faints at the revelation, not sure if he’s ready to meet the girl he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with at 13.

         He runs home, Stiles in tow, to share the news.

         “Mom, Dad!” he shouts, running in the door.

         “What?  What’s wrong?” Melissa says coming out of the living room, face filled with worry.

         “My Timer!  It went off!” Scott screams excitedly, waving his wrist around for all to see.

         “What’s going on now?” Raphael says, exiting the kitchen and pulling off his apron.

         “My Timer!” Scott shouts again, pushing his wrist in his father’s face.

         “But this… this says you’re meeting her tomorrow?”

         “I know!  Stiles told me,” Scott replies, pointing at Stiles, who, as usual, looks smug and proud about his advanced knowledge.

         “Well, we’re going to have to make sure you dress extra nice for school tomorrow,” Melissa states, marching the boys upstairs to look through Scott’s clothes.

         The next morning, Melissa drops Scott and Stiles off at school.

         “Now you be nice to whoever this girl is, ok?  And don’t complain if it isn’t that Argent girl you’re so infatuated with,” his mother says.

         “He’ll cry if it isn’t Allison,” Stiles snorts, receiving a smack from Scott.

         “Will not!”

         “Sure buddy,” Stiles says, laughing, but rubbing his arm where his was hit.

         “And Stiles, do you have it?” Melissa asks, turning around in her seat.

         “Yeah Mrs. McCall, I have the camera.  Anytime we aren’t in class I’ll be rolling,” Stiles assures her, flipping open the camcorder and pointing it right at Scott’s face.

         “Ok then, I love you Scott, good luck!” she says, ushering them out of the car.

         “Ok, so, Allison first, right?” Scott asks, face alight with anticipation.

         “Sure buddy, you go get her,” Stiles says, patting him on the back.

         He finds Allison at her locker, putting away her books.

         “Allison!” Scott near shouts, voice cracking with anxious energy.

         Smiling a soft, coy smile, she looks up, eyes meeting with Scott’s, as Stiles films on.

         No ringing.

         “Hi Scott!  Did you hear I got my Timer?” Alison asks, looking excited.

         “Y-yeah, I did…” Scott says, clearly let down.  “So, uh, when does it say?”

         “Like, 21?  I think.  My dad said he was glad it was then or he’d have to interrogate a 13 year old,” she says, laughing high and bright.  As her wavy hair falls around her shoulders, Stiles claps a hand on Scott’s back.

         “Hey man, we gotta get to class,” he says, escorting his best friend away.

         “But…I was so sure it was Allison!” Scott bemoans as they walk towards first period.

         “Well, as long as it isn’t Lydia, I’ll be happy for you,” Stiles jokes, putting up the camera as they take their seats.

         During each break between classes, Scott walks around, Stiles shadowing him, trying to catch the eye of any pretty girl he sees.  Alas, it is to no avail, they all either lack Timers, or have much further along dates than Scott. By lunch he’s beginning to lose hope.

         “I think its broken Stiles.  I mean, how could it not be Allison?  She’s perfect,” Scott says, dreamy eyed.

         “I don’t know bro, but I’m sure you’ll find somebody,” Stiles says, finishing his milk and crushing the carton.

         “Whatever, I don’t really feel like eating anymore,” Scott answers, getting up to throw away his tray.

         Stiles follows, camera at the ready, as Scott talks.

         “Besides, what if it’s someone I don’t even like?  I mean, is it possible not to like your so-“ Scott cuts off, crashing into someone as he wasn’t looking where he was going.

         “I’m so sorry!”

         “No, it’s my fault.”

         “I’m such a klutz!”

         “No, it’s ok man,” Scott says as he looks up from scrounging for his dropped items.

         Two Timers start ringing and beeping.

         Scott looks down at his wrist in shock, whipping his head around to scan the room.  The other boy does the same, eyes finally settling back on Scott.

         “I… I think,” he begins, face a mask of shock.

         “Where, where is she?” Scott babbles, nerves bubbling up inside by the moment.

         “We’re, I mean.  It’s… Ours are the only Timers that went off,” the shy blonde boy says, looking terrified.

         “But, no, we’re…” Scott trails off, staring at the beeping, illuminated Timer on the other boy’s wrist.

         “It’s…” the boy starts, unsure what to say.

         “Well I’m n-not!” Scott stammers, looking, wild-eyed, back at Stiles.  “T-turn that off!”

         “I… ok,” Stiles acquiesces, noting the panic in his friend’s voice.

         “I… I have to go,” Scott says, jumping up and running out of the cafeteria.

         Stiles finds him in the bathroom, but only after knocking on every door to see that only one was occupied.

         “What?!” Scott shouts through his tears.

         “Scotty, let me in,” Stiles implores.

         “No… I, I don’t want to talk,” Scott cries out.

         “But, I mean… You know I don’t care if you’re…” Stiles trails off, not saying the words.

         “I’m not!” Scott shrieks, still sniffling.

         “Ok, ok.  Well, maybe it just made a mistake.  Right?  Can you get them to check it?” Stiles tries, knowing that Timers don’t make mistakes.  At least, not to his vast knowledge.

         “M-maybe…” Scott says, calming down a bit.  “Then… then it could still be Allison?” he says, finally opening the stall door.

         “Yeah, it could be,” Stiles adds, figuring it isn’t.

         The rest of the school day goes about as bad as Scott expects.  He keeps his head down and tries to ignore the jeers, most of them coming from Jackson; whom Stiles nearly punches after a particularly vicious jibe.  The whole school seems to know, but he denies it, says there was a malfunction to anyone he actually talks to.

         The McCalls arrive, Stiles and Scott jumping in the backseat.

         “So, I took off work early to come meet her, where is she?” Scott’s father asks, excited.

         “Yeah, let’s see her precious face,” his mother chimes in.

         Scott turns bright red, pulling his jacket up over his face and covering his head with his hood.

         “Hey, what’s wrong kiddo?  Was it not the Argent girl?” Raphael asks, worry edging into his voice.

         Scott just shakes his head, unable to speak.

         “Did you get it Stiles?” Melissa asks, holding out her hand for the camera.

         Stiles looks from Mrs. McCall to his best friend, unsure what to do.  Finally. He reluctantly hands over the camera.

         “Noooo!” Scott says, trying to jump up and snatch it from his mother’s hands.

         “Oh come now, it can’t be that bad,” his mother jokes, turning on the camera.

         The McCalls watch the video in silence, finally getting to the lunch part.  Melissa just looks back at Scott, sadness in her eyes.  Raphael rewinds it and plays it once, twice, three times before turning around, eyes flaring with anger.

         “What is this?!” he rages, shaking the camera.

         “I… I don’t know.  It, it must have malfunctioned,” Scott cries out, burying his face in his jacket again, not even trying to hide his tears.

         “It better be!” Raphael spits, turning around and slamming the camera shut.

         “You’re, you’re not…” Melissa asks, staring at Scott.

         “N-no!” he shouts. Shaking his head vehemently.

         Stiles is glad when they let him off at his house, even if no one is home.

         The McCall family drives straight to the Timer store, Raphael still fuming, marching his son inside.

         “Your Timer is broken!  We want it fixed, or changed or reset, whatever,” he demands, staring at the same girl that helped them before.

         “Ok sir, um, let me see what’s going on here,” she replies, backing away slightly from his furor.

         “My son got a Timer here and it said he was going to meet his soulmate, but instead he just met another boy with a Timer!” he yells, slamming his hand on the counter.

         “Well sir, have you considered that ma-“ she starts, before being cut off.

         “MY SON IS NOT GAY!” he shouts, red-faced.  “Tell her!  TELL HER!”

         “I-I’m not, I’m not gay,” Scott ekes out, upset even though, in his heart, he knows it’s true.  He’s never thought about anyone but Allison.

         “Maybe, could it be he was too young, that it didn’t work correctly?” Melissa asks, trying to restore order.

         “Well, it’s never happened before, but, I guess there could be a first time for everything,” the sales girl says, sheepishly.  “Just, let me call one of our technicians.

         After a lot of cajoling and a brief shouting match between Raphael and a flustered technician, they agree to reset Scott’s Timer.

         “Ok, so he should be fine now.  I don’t know if there was a malfunction the first time, or what, but this time it will definitely be his soulmate that he meets.” The girl says, nervous, but confident.

         Scott and his parents walk around the counter to discuss a few things.

         “Mom, dad,” Scott says, looking up expectantly.  “It says zero again?”

         “What?” Melissa says, looking at his arm to confirm this.

         “How can it be at zero again when you just reset it?” Raphael asks, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

         “Well, I guess it means that he’s about to meet his soulmate today,” the girl says, trying not to look at Raphael.

         Just then, a father and his two sons walk out of the other room.

         “I just don’t see how it can be at zero again?” the older man says, staring at the technician.

         “I’m not sure sir, I guess it means he’s going to meet his soulmate again,” he says, defiantly staring back at the man.

         At that moment, the younger boy and Scott lock eyes, he realizes it’s the same one from lunch.

         Both Timers begin beeping again, alerting their parents.

         “No!  Not this again!” Raphael barks, rounding on the other man.

         The three parents begin arguing and shouting, Melissa trying to mediate between them.  In all the roiling confusion, the shy boy sneaks away, blonde curls bouncing as he walks.  He edges forward towards Scott, carefully taking a seat next to him.

         “Hey…” he says weakly, eyes shrouded by his long hair.

         “Hi…” Scott responds, shaking his own shaggy bangs out of his eyes.

         “We didn’t get to talk before… I’m Isaac,” the blonde says, reaching out a shaky hand.

         “Scott,” he replies, taking his hand.

         “I’m not, you know, either.”

         “G-good.  ‘Cuz I’m definitely not.”

         “Then why do you think the Timers went off?  Twice…”

         I don’t know.”

         “Do you think, maybe, it just meant we were meant to meet?  Like, be best friends?” Isaac says, eyes hopeful.

         “I already have a best friend.  His name is Stiles.”

         “Oh… Ok.” Isaac sighs, looking dejected.

         “I, er, I mean.  I already have a best friend, but I can always use more friends.”

         “Ok, cool,” he says, and those two words sound full of more joy and thanks than any Scott has ever heard.

         “So… you like comics?”

         “This girl that picks on me, she’s obsessed with Batman, but I always liked Superman.”

         “Me too!  Batman’s so dark.”

         “I know!  Superman’s always a good guy!”

         “Yep!,” Scott answers, beaming.  “Stiles likes Batman too, but he doesn’t get Superman.”

         The boys quickly descend into a flurry of excited topics, ranging from videogames to television to sports.  Scott wants to play lacrosse, as does Isaac.  Both love Power Rangers, even if the current season isn’t very good; they miss the one with the wolf guy. 

         “Hey, would you wanna, maybe come play games one day?” Scott asks cautiously.

         “I, yeah, I’d like that,” Isaac concedes, eyes shining in the afternoon light.

         When their parents finally look over, they notice the boys talking.  Raphael turns to the other man. 

         “Mr. Lahey, are you comfortable with them like this, talking?” Raphael states, incensed.

         “No, not at all,” Mr. Lahey agrees, moving to go get his son.

         “Wait!” Melissa whispers, voice harsh yet calm.  “They’re just boys, and we know they aren’t like that.  For pete’s sake Rapha, Scott hasn’t shut up about the Argent girl since kindergarten.”

         “Yeah dad, and Isaac is always hanging out with that pretty blond girl.  The sick one?” Mr. Lahey’s older son chimes in.

         “You’re right Camden.  No son of mine is gay, this is all just some screw up,” Mr Lahey concedes, turning back to Raphael.  “I’m not going to worry, he won’t turn out gay.  And if he did, well, I’d make sure he knew he was never welcome in my house.”

         Camden and Melissa both look worried at that, Melissa even more so when Raphael seems to agree.

         “Right, right.  Well, I guess it can’t hurt them being friends then.  If anything, it might just mean they’re gonna help the other meet a good girl.  Stilinski is no kind of wingman for our boy,” Raphael laughs, gesturing for Melissa to agree.

         “Sure honey…” She acquiesces, but notices the bright, sunny smiles on both boys.


	2. Sound The Alarm

          It’s Scott’s 19th birthday.  He and Isaac are sitting on the floor of his and Stiles’ dorm room.  Both are cross-legged, throwing popcorn back and forth at each other, trying to catch it in their mouths.

          “Ok, this is fun and all, but why are we really sitting here doing this on my birthday?” Scott asks, chuckling as Isaac fails to catch the popcorn; salty morsel bouncing off his nose.

          “Well…” Isaac stammers, rubbing at his overly long arms.  “They made me distract you so they could get your birthday dinner and stuff ready.”

          “Figures, you weren’t supposed to tell me though?”

          “No… Then again, they should know I’ve never been able to keep secrets from you.”

          “Nope, your mouth just opens up and spills everything,” Scott laughs, tickling his friend’s throat.  “And if it didn’t I’d do that and you’d fall under my spell.

          Falling over in a fit of giggles, Isaac writhes, trying to get away from his friend.  Scott straddles him, pinioning the taller boy as he continues his assault.

          “Oh God, please stop, I’m gonna piss myself you jerk!” Isaac shrieks, laughing all the time.

          “Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Scott replies, moving to get off him.  AS he does, he trips, falling flush against Isaac.

          “Oomph!” Isaac grunts, wind knocked out of him.

          “Sorry, sorry!  I’m such a klutz!”

          “That’s what I said that first day.”

          “Huh?”

          “The first time we met, when you ran into me and our Timers went off…”

          “You did?”

          “I… yeah I did.  Guess you didn’t hear it since you started freaking out.”

          “I didn’t freak out.”

          “You all but ran screaming from the room shouting about your heterosexuality,”  Isaac says with a chuckle.

          At that, Scott realizes he’s still pressed tightly to the blonde, quickly scurrying off him.  He returns to his seated position, shoving popcorn in his mouth.  This topic hasn’t been discussed in years, neither boy having ever brought it up after that first day.  Scott subconsciously glances at the door, wondering if he could leave now and just surprise his family.

          “You don’t have to freak out again Scott, I know you aren’t gay.”

          “No, neither of us are.  Besides, it’s crazy anyway, like we were supposed to be soulmates.”

         "Not really…”

          “What?”

          “I mean, we’re best friends, we have the same taste in, well, almost everything.  If we were gay it would make sense.”

          “I mean, I guess…?” Scott falters, startled at the idea.  “But I mean, even if we were gay, you know, it’s not like we’d even be attracted to each other, you know.”

          “Why not?  You’re an attractive guy.”

          "I?  What?”

          “I just mean, if I was into guys, I would date you.”

          “Well, I mean, you aren’t like, ugly or anything.  Maybe, I mean, hypothetically of course, if I were to be into dudes, I guess you’d be my type?”

          “Thought so…” Isaac says, smirking.

          “Asshole!  You did that on purpose didn’t you!?”

          “Nah, not really.”

          “I don’t believe you.”

          “Boo hoo, McCall.”

          “Why are we even talking about this.  I mean, we’re not gay, the soulmates thing was wrong.”

          “Guess so…”

          “What do you mean ‘guess so?’”

          “Well, I mean, sometimes I kind of wonder if it wasn’t right.”

          “WHAT?!”

          “Hey, don’t freak out again.  I’m just saying, from an outside perspective, it kind of looks like we’re just two guys who can’t admit that it was right.”

          “I… no!  That’s not, I mean we’re not, and you…” Scott splutters, standing up in a huff.

          Isaac just laughs, mirroring Scott’s movements.  He takes a step forward, making Scott flinch.  The blonde pulls Scott’s face towards him, lips only a hair’s breadth apart.

          “I’m just messing with you buddy.” Isaac whispers, smile playing on his lips.

          “No!  Fuck this, kiss me, I’ll prove we’re not gay!” Scott shouts, eyes fiery and passionate.

          “Ok,” Isaac shrugs, closing the distance between them.

          Lips meet in a gentle embrace, both boy’s eyes fluttering closed.  It’s a simple thing, lasting only moments.  Isaac breaks first, head tilting back, watching playfully as Scott’s lips pucker forward, looking for the touch that has receded.

          “Whoa,” Isaac breathes, hand coming up to touch his lips.

          “I… what just…?” Scott blathers, shock marring his face along with a deep blush.

          “You… you told me to.”

          “But I didn’t think…”

          "You never think Scott.”

          “Shut up Lahey!”

          “Make me!”

          And that’s when Scott kisses him again.  Harder, more forceful.  They crash together, awkward and hard, teeth clacking from the force.  Scott pulls back, looking as if he doesn’t know what he’s just done.

          “I…” he says, staring at his hands, then back up at Isaac.

          “What…” Isaac mumbles, eyes locked with Scott’s as he slowly edges forward.

          “No, I… I didn’t mean… it just happened, I…” Scott stutters, backing up against the wall.

          Isaac presses forward, chests almost touching, breath mingling between them, hot and fast.

          “I…” Scott tries to eke out, words catching in his throat.

          “Scott…” Isaac breathes, eyes filled with sadness, hope, lust.

          “I’m.  Not.  Gay.  Isaac.  I’m.  Not.  Gay.” Scott argues, punctuating each word with a kiss to the blonde boy’s lips.

          By the end, his hand is clutching Isaac’s curls, pulling the boy close.  His breath is coming in heaving, sharp intakes of air, eyes beginning to water.  Their eyes meet, and for just a moment, he hears the Timer beeping, not with his ears, but with his heart, his mind.

          “What… what’s happening?” Scott questions, still holding on tightly to his friend, eyes pleading.

          “I don’t know…” Isaac replies, hand now resting on Scott’s hip.

          The tan boy notices the hand on him, pulling back, feet nearly tripping as he backs away.

          “Isaac we’re, we’re not gay… right?”

          “I mean, I don’t really know.”

          “How can you not know?  Don’t you like girls?”

          “I’ve never liked anyone… Not that way at least.”

          “What?”

          “I mean, I’ve never been like, sexually attracted to anyone really.  Well, not until right now.”

          “But, but…  And how could I be?  A-Allison?”

          “Really Scott, think about it,” Isaac starts, looking him straight in the eye.  “I’ve known you for what?  6 years?  You’ve talked about her all this time, but you’ve never tried anything, likely because you know she’s going to meet her soulmate in a couple years.  Never once though, have I heard you comment on another girl.  Never seen you even glance their way, make a pass, mention them.  Never.”

          “I… I…”  Scott says, slowly turning white.  

          In the face of this startling information, the young man pales more, pulling at his hair as his entire life flashes before him, realization dawning upon him after so many years.

          “I’m… I’m gay aren’t I?” Scott asks, eyes seeming to beg for any answer but yes.

          “I can’t say.  All I know is, if you felt the same way that I did when we kissed, then maybe.”

          Scott’s eyes shut tight, seemingly holding back tears, fists balled and muscles coiled.  Then, as if everything suddenly makes sense, whole world coming into new focus he opens his eyes.  Fire burns behind them, new and uncontrolled, muscles relax and move swiftly, striding towards the blonde and taking him in his arms.  They kiss again, and this time, neither pulls away, or hesitates, just sink into it.  A low moan escapes Scott’s throat, mouth slowly opening, allowing Isaac entrance.  Their tongues dance, slow and tentative at first, then flitting about, exploring, tasting, claiming.  A shuddering breathe shoots through the smaller boy as they break the kiss.

          “I’m gay.  I’m so totally, unequivocally gay,” Scott mutters to himself, looking down, then back up into brand new eyes.  Ones full of brightness and care, new understanding and new beginnings.

          “Big word there Scott.  Has your gayness brought out a new, intellectual side to you?” Isaac teases, flicking him on the nose.

          “Shut up you stupid, sexy jerk,” Scott laughs, then catches himself, realizing what he said.  “That… it didn’t feel weird.  It felt right.”

          “I know.  This just, it feels like we were always leading to this, we just weren’t ready.”

          “If I knew it felt this good, maybe I would have considered it earlier.”

          “Well, I guess we have a lot of time to make up for?”

          “Y-yeah…” Scott mumbles, cheeks turning a rosy red, as he stares at his feet.

          Isaac takes the initiative, stepping closer, slowly pushing Scott until his knees hit the bed, buckling and toppling onto the bed, blonde landing on top.

          "Isaac, are we going to…?” Scott asks, unsure what answer he wants.

          "Only if you want to.”

          “I… I do,” Scott finally answers, pulling the other boy down for another breathtaking kiss.

 **********

          15 minutes later, they’ve not left each other’s lips but for breath.  No words, not even any touching, just lips and tongues savoring their work.

          “Scott… Which, which of us?” Isaac asks, barely knowing what he means.

          “Hmm?” the other boy hums, luxuriating in the warmth the taller boy is giving off.

          “I mean, like, which one of us is the, you know, the one on bottom?”

          “I’m on the bottom right now.”

          “No, Scott I mean,” Isaac laughs, vibrations transferring to Scott’s chest from the proximity.  “Like, which one of us, with the… er, insertion?”

          "Did you just say insertion?  That’s like, the most unsexy thing ever,” Scott chuckles.

          “I’m serious, what do you think?”

          "I…” Scott hesitates, not sure how to answer.  “I’ve never really done anything before, I don’t know.”

          “You do know what the, um, what’s it called?  Top?  Does right?”

          “He puts his, you know, thing, in the guy’s, well, um…” Scott mumbles, blushing furiously.

          “Ok, I think maybe, if you’re ok with it, I’ll be, the, you know, top this time.  Just because, well, I at least know a bit about it.”

          “How do you know?”

          “Remember that time Stiles and I had to do that project for health class?”

          “What?  You and Stiles?” Scott says, sitting up, a bit angry.

          “No, no!” Isaac says, stifling a laugh.  “Never!  It’s just, Stiles was very… thorough, in his research.  He even made us watch porn… All three kinds.”

          “Three?”

          “Straight, gay, lesbian.”

          “Oh… that does sound like Stiles.”

          “Yeah, so I mean, I think I know how it works.”

          “Is it gonna hurt?”

          “I mean, it might a little, but I’ll be as gentle as I can.  And if it hurts too much or anything we can, you know, stop.  I’m not pushing it’s just, well, I think this is the horniest I’ve ever been.  Likely because I’ve never really been horny before?  So this is really kind of overwhelming.”

          “Ok well, if you break my ass, I’ll be really pissed.”

          “Oh my God Scott did you just?” Isaac says, slapping himself in the forehead before roaring with laughter.

          “I’m serious!  You break it, you bought it.”

          "think I’d like to buy it either way.”

          “R-really?  So this isn’t, we’re not just experimenting?  We’re actually doing this?”

          “Yeah I mean.  I think, somewhere in my mind I always kind of accepted it.  Knew this would happen on some level.  I’ve never even looked at anyone else, the Timer seemed to just know, as they say.”

          “Yeah I… I want to try this too.”

          “Good um, do you have condoms, or lube?”

          “Oh, uh…” Scott says, looking downcast.  “I wasn’t really prepared.”

          “I have an idea,” Isaac states, getting up and marching towards Stiles’ bed.  He gives Scott a smirk before pulling open the other boy’s nightstand drawer.  “Oh shit!” 

          "What?”

          Isaac simply pulls out a condom, shiny gold packaging glinting in the low light.

          “Not getting it man, a condom?”  Scott questions, confused puppy look on display.

          “Yeah, a condom, but not just any.  These are Magnums.  Like, huge dicked guys use these.”

          “Whoa, Stiles buddy.”

          "Yeah.  How did he hide that in the showers?”

          “I don’t know, I wasn’t really looking at cocks.  Remember, just realized I was into dudes 20 minutes ago.”

          “Well neither was I.  I guess he must just be a grower, not a shower.”

          “So, will that, um, work?” Scott asks, voice raiding an octave with worry.

          “Oh, no.  I mean, I’m big, but I’m not that big.”

          “Oh Thank God!”

          “Wait, what’s this…  Hey, he has more condoms, and … Yes!  Just my size!”

          “Great!” Scott smiles, still looking nervous, but mixed in with excitement.

          The lanky boy walks back over to the bed, slowly stripping his shirt off as he goes.  He doesn’t notice the way Scott’s pupils dilate, taking in every inch of pale, bare skin.  For the first time, he stares back, intently, memorizing the contours of the smaller man’s face, his hair, the way he smiles.  Finally, he climbs on the bed, laying the provisions on the nightstand.  The kiss for a few more minutes, Isaac eventually wresting Scott of his shirt; hands gliding down lightly toned pectorals and abs.  The boy shivers under him, head thrown back and moaning slightly.

          “Isaac…” he groans, hands reaching up to ghost over the taller man’s sides, ending on his hips.

          “Yes…” the blonde answers, mouth hovering over his soon to be lover’s lush lips.

          “What about, I mean don’t we need, uh, l-lube?”

          “Stiles had these little individual packets of travel lube.  I’m not even gonna ask why considering I didn’t think he was even dating.”

          “I think him and Erica are secretly banging.”

          “But I thought her and Bo- never mind, not important right now.”

          “I… I want you to know, even with everything I said earlier, I want this… want you.  Alright?”

          "Sure Scott, I know.  It just took us both a while to get our thumbs out of our asses.”

          “Well, mine’s getting replaced with something else in a moment.”

          “Ugh,” Isaac groaned, laughing through it.  “If you don’t cut that out we’re never going to get to the sex, and I already feel about to blow.”

          “Yeah, me too.  You won’t be upset if I cum stupidly fast, right?”

          “Scott, I’m a virgin who barely ever even jacks off because I was never attracted to anyone until you, tonight.  I’ll be lucky if I last a minute or two.”

          Scott pops the button on his jeans, Isaac helping him shimmy them down and off, dropping at the foot of the bed.  Isaac pulls his own off, Scott laughing at his superman briefs.

          “What, these are cool?”

          “I know they are, and cute.  Your butt looks nice in blue.  And that’s what we talked about that day.”

          “Huh?”

          “You know, the first time we talked, it was about Superman, remember?”

          “Oh yeah, I’d almost forgot.”

          In a matter of moments, Isaac has the packet of lube open, rubbing it into his fingers to warm it up.  Kissing Scott one more time, he reaches down, fingers brushing lightly over the smaller boy’s rosebud.  Scott groans into it, hips moving a little bit, exciting Isaac.  

          “Someone likes it,” Isaac teases, swirling his fingers around Scott hole, then adding a little pressure.

          “Shit… It’s, weird, but in a good way,” Scott says, moaning a little.  

          Isaac continues to tease him, before finally opening another packet and re-lubing his finger.

          “Ok, Scott, I’m gonna try it now, ok?  You’re gonna’ want to, like, clench up right?  Don’t do that.  You need to bare down.”

          “Ok, I’ll try,” the slightly older boy says, feeling Isaac begin pressing in.

          “You’re doing good Scott, really good.”

          "I-Isaac,” Scott whimpers, causing the tall boy to stop cold.

          “Am I hurting you?”

          “No, no.  It… it feels good.  I’m just, not used to this.  Keep going.”

          He gets the finger all the way worked in, letting it sit for a minute for Scott to adjust. While he does, he decides to begin stroking Scott’s neglected cock.  Scott begins a string of strangled moans, watching with wide eyes as Isaac jacks him off.

          “Isaac, I need you inside me, or I’m gonna cum right now.”

          “How about you cum now and then cum again after I’m inside?”

          “I… I’ve never came twice in one sitting.  Then again, I’m so hot right now I bet I can.”

          “I’ll take that bet,” Isaac offers, increasing the pace on Scott’s dick.  

          “Isaac, Isaac I think I’m gonna cum soon”

          “Then why don’t we try something else real quick,” the tall boy says, mischievous gleam in his eye.  As he strokes Scott, he curls his finger, finding, after a moment Scott’s prostate.  The first time he hits it he isn’t sure, until Scott jerks and moans into it.  The second time, he rubs it harshly, then pushes his finger into it, not too hard, but hard enough.

          Scott screams.

          “FUCK Isaac fuck FUCK what the fuck?!” Scott shouts, surely alerting his floormates.  Cum rocketing out of him in thick, gooey ropes.

          “Like that?”  Isaac says behind a smirk, enjoying the newfound power over his friend.

          It takes Scott a minute to answer, body still convulsing.  Isaac isn’t helping things when he curls his finger again, sending Scott into a fit of moans.

          “Shit, is this what gay sex is like?” Scott asks, wide-eyed and serious.

          “Well, from what I’ve heard, it’s better.  You know, bigger and stronger pressure.”

          “How could it be better than that?  It might kill me from orgasming if it’s any better.”

          Scott grabs his shirt and wipes himself off, receiving a glare from Isaac.

          “What?  I’ll wash it later.”

          Rolling his eyes, Isaac continues, getting a second finger slipped in after a few minutes.  Scott, at this point, descends into a state in which all he seems to be able to do is writhe and stutter out filthy comments and curses.  Considering Isaac hasn’t heard Scott curse, ever, the fact that he’s bringin this all on makes him swell with pride, and other things.  

          “Where did you learn how to do this?!” Scott asks in a rare moment of lucidity.

          “I told you, Stiles was very thorough.”

          “I need to… I need to, fuck! I need to thank Stiles later.”

          “How about thanking me now?”

          “You’re about to put your dick someplace in my body it is not made to go in, that’s all the thanks you get.

          "Fair enough.”

          Confident that Scott is as loose as he’s going to get, Isaac sheathes his member, lubing himself up, and applying more to Scott’s hole.

          “Are you sure you’re ready for this?  We don’t have to.”

          “I’m ready, after what you made me feel a few minutes ago?  I definitely want to see if it gets better.” Scott answers, grinning.

          Kneeling on the bed, Isaac aligns himself with Scott, lips locked together as he sloly begins to inch his way in.  Despite a few grimaces and grunts, Scott finally manages to get the whole thing inside himself.

          “Can… can we stop a minute?” Scott asks hesitantly.

          “Yeah, I can just pull-“

          “No!  I mean, I just, I need a minute to adjust alright.  Don’t, don’t pull out.”

          “Oh, um, ok…” Isaac says, looming over him.  After a few moments he chuckles, “This is kind of awkward.”

          “Yeah, sorry just, never really thought I’d be filled up like this and you’re, well, you were misleading about how big you were.”

          “Was not!  I’m, I’m not that big.”

          “Your entire body is big, don’t lie.”

          “Ok, fine.  So I’m a bit on the large side, what does it matter?”

          “You wanna try having your long ass dick in you?”

          “I’m pretty sure that’s impossible Scott.”

          “Whatever, just, gimme a sec.”

          Scott wiggles around, clearly uncomfortable, before moving into a new position.  Once in it, he gets a warm smile on his face, muscles visibly and physically relaxing.

         " You ok?” Isaac inquires, noticing the rapid change.

          “Hmmmhmh mhhmmm,” Scott moans, eyes rolling into his head.

          “You moved around until you had me pressed up against your prostate, didn’t you?”

          “Yeah…” Scott says dreamily, hips rolling into Isaac a little.

          Laughing to himself, he slowly pulled out to the tip, hearing Scott’s resentful groan, before pushing back in.  After a few times, Scott started to get the rhythm of it, understanding that the motion felt better than just the static pressure, rocking back into Isaac with each small thrust.  They went on like that for a while, Isaac biting his lip, desperately trying to hold himself together.

          "Ok stretch?” Scott asked, concern in his eyes.

          “Yeah it’s just, I… fuck, I really need to come.

          "Can you hold on just one more minute?”

          “Yeah I can, I can try…”

          Scott began furiously working his own member then, trying to get himself off again before Isaac finished.  As he beat himself, Isaac’s thrusts became more erratic, but also more powerful, coaxing new, growlier moans from Scott’s throat.

          “Fuck, fuuuuck Isaac.  Fuck me,” Scott cried out, nearing his end.

          “I’m, I’m about to, I can’t hold it,”

          “No, do it Isaac do i-“ Scott grunted, finding his release.

          “Seeing the boy unravel beneath him, fingers slick with his own seed, Isaac buried himself deep, feeling the pulsing jets shooting into the reservoir tip, muscles clenching tightly around him from Scott’s orgasm.  Scott was keening now, hand still stroking his length long after his orgasm.  Isaac’s knees got wobbly, his own orgasm shaking him to the core, and he had to pull out, flopping down beside the other man.  Neither spoke for quite some time, only sounds the deep breathes each was taking, triyng to regain their speech.

          “Fuck,” Scott said, somehow recovering first.

          “I know, right?” Isaac responded, hands tracing circles across Scott’s chest after tying and throwing away the condom.

          "How did I go from a straight virgin to having butt sex in the span of an hour?”

          “I’m not sure, but it happened.”

          “I mean, I’m glad it did, because, shit, I didn’t know sex could be like that.  Then again, I never considered sex with a guy, and certainly not with you.”

          “So… Still think the Timer was wrong?”

          “I’m not sure what the Timer is, but I know this, us, is something I want to explore.”

          “Are we going to, like, tell anyone about this?”

          “Do you not want to?”

          “Honestly?  Besides my dad, I couldn’t care less who knows.”

          “Same here.  Although I’ve been drifting apart form my dad for years, so it doesn’t really bother me.”

          “Yeah, he didn’t want me to be the distraction… shit!”

          “What?”

          “Your dinner!  We’re supposed ot be there soon!”

          “Shit, we better, uh, get cleaned up.”

          Both boys jumped up, gathering clothes and Isaac borrowing a towel from Scott.  When they walked outside, wearing only their towels, a few girls wolf whistled at them.

          “Good job fellas!” One girl said, leering at their exposed chests.

          “Who’s the top?  Congratulations for making your boy scream!” the other girl said, cackling loudly as they passed.

          Scott turned a dangerous shade of red, while Isaac beamed with pride.  Sure, he was a bit embarrassed that people knew they were having sex, but he was glad that he hadn’t just imagined the startling noises Scott was making during their union.

**********  


          Arriving at the McCall residence, they saw the cruiser was there already, as were both the McCall’s cars.  The boys strode towards the door, lush green grass carpeting their path.  The taller man stopped the other before they reached the door.

          “Are you sure you want to do this Scott?” he asked, voiced tinted with worry.

          “Yeah, I mean, they’re gonna find out eventually.  Why not all at once?”

          “Ok…” Isaac concedes, anxious.

          They walk through the door, realizing they’re a bit later than they expected.  Scott entwines his hand with Isaac’s, pulling the boy with him as they head to the dining room.  All eyes are on them when they walk in, everyone surely noticing their clasped hands.  Stiles smiles, wicked and knowing, clearly smugly satisfied he’d predicted this.  He’d never said anything, but he knew.  The sheriff looks slightly perplexed, but nothing else.  Melissa looks, oddly, happy.  Finally his father, Raphael, is faking a smile, edges faltering as he struggles with it.  Sensing no immediate repercussions the boys sit down and prepare to eat.

          “Happy birthday my boy,” Melissa says, smiling sweetly at Scott.

          “A very happy birthday,” Stiles laughs, clearly assuming they’ve done what they actually have.

          “Ok, I can’t do this!” Raphael says, slamming his palms on the table as he bolts upright.

          “Raphael!” Melissa yells.

          “How can you just sit there and watch as our son, our son, holds hands with another boy?!  It’s disgusting!”

          “Rafa, calm down, it’s his life.  Besides, it’s not like we didn’t-

          “Didn’t what?!  Are you buying into that Timer nonsense now?”

          “Rafa please, we have guests!  This is your son!”

          “He’s no son of mine!  No true McCall is a fa-“

          “Now hold on one second!” the sheriff says, sliding his chair out and jumping up.  “I’ve kept quiet because I felt this was family business and Melissa was handling it.  However, I won’t stand by and watch a grown man call his own son such terrible names, it isn’t right.”

          “And I suppose you’d be happy to find out your son is a cocksucker?!” Raphael barks, eyes alight with burning hatred.

          “I would love Stiles no matter what, because he’s my son and that’s what a good parent does.  What your wife is doing.  You’re the only one with a problem here.”

          Scott had never heard Mr. Stilinski fight with another parent, at least, not when he wasn’t in uniform and on the job.  What he was saying, how he loved his son unconditionally, knew Melissa felt the same, warmed Scott’s heart, even as it felt like it was breaking from the vitriol his father was spewing.  He squeezed Isaac’s hand tighter, hanging on for dear life and trying not to lose control of his emotions.

          “I don’t believe this, so everyone’s just ok with him being gay?  Stiles?  He’s your best friend, you’ve slept in the same room, doesn’t it bother you?” Raphael yells, turning to the young man.

          “Well, no, not really.  I mean, to be honest, why would I care that Scott likes guys, when I do too?”

          The whole table, minus Isaac, looks shocked.

          “What?” Raphael shrieks, finding this night going worse and worse for him.

          “Son, are you?  But, I thought you and that Reyes girl?” sheriff Stilinski says, looking shocked, but not upset.

          “Yeah, I’m dating Erica,” Stiles offers, locking eyes with his father.

          “But isn’t Erica dating Boyd?” Isaac pipes up, finally joining the conversation.

          “Yeah, she is,” Stiles affirms, nodding to Isaac.

          “Then, how…?” his father asks, confused.

          “I’m also dating Boyd.”

          “Another faggot in our house!” Raphael shouts.

          Those are the last words he says.  Taking two measured steps, the sheriff swings, landing a punch straight to Raphael’s jaw.  The man goes down hard, unconscious.  Mr. Stilinski looks at his fist, surprised, then turns back to the table.

          “I… I’m sorry I just,” he says, face paling as he realizes what he’s done.

          “That was badass dad!” Stiles shouts, tearing up a little.  Then he remembers that’s Scott’s father his dad just layed out.  “I mean, sorry about your dad, but he was being a dick.”

          “Stiles, language!”

          “What, he was!”

          “Yes, he was Stiles…” Melissa concedes, standing up.  She bends down briefly to check on her husband.  Seeing he’s just knocked out, she ushers them all into the other room.  Catching Scott by the arm, she holds him back.  “My boy, I’m so sorry for what he… I mean I never thought, even with how much he-“

          “It’s ok mom, I know you don’t feel the same as him.  Some people are just ignorant,” Scott says, cutting her off.  “Besides, it’s not like this wasn’t the reaction I expected from him, well, minus Mr. Stilinski decking him.”

          “He may be my husband, but he deserved that, saying such awful things to you.”

          “Hey, give him time, maybe it’ll get better.  I’m still getting used to it all.”

          “When did, well, you two happen?”

          “Tonight.  It’s a long story.”

          “Well, tell me later, right now let’s see if we can’t enjoy the rest of your birthday.”

          “Thanks mom, I love you.”

          “Love you too, no matter what.  Besides, I always liked Isaac.”

          “You knew this whole time didn’t you?”

          “I wasn’t certain, but yes, I suspected.”

          “Well don’t pull out the wedding catalogues yet,” Scott laughs, leading his mother into the other room.  His face lights up when he sees Isaac.

          “I’ll keep them handy,” she says, not missing the look shared between her son and his new boyfriend.  “Just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's my first Scissaac fic! I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Once again, thank you to all my Wonderful Readers! Your comments, kudos and subs drive me to get you all new stuff out.
> 
> Come check me out at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com
> 
> Support Rarepair November by writing Non-Sterek fic in November. (Even though I love Sterek)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, all the sexy tags apply to the time skip in the second chapter, when everyone is above age.
> 
> My first time writing Scisaac (I usually only write Sterek, Stanny and Dethan). I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thanks as always to all my Wonderful Readers! 
> 
> You can come talk to me (besides in the comments here) at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com


End file.
